Dr Jung
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE -Ketika Jung Yunho, seorang dokter ahli bedah terkemuka, yang selalu bersikap tenang dan berwibawa harus berhadapan dan menyaksikan kekasihnya sendiri meregang nyawa, mampukah ia melewatinya dengan baik? RnR/DLDR/OneShot Compilation
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseyo yeorobundeul…**

I'm Coming! ! ! (muncul dari cermin hello kitty Joongie Umma)

Aku bawa oneshot, oneshot yang terilhami dari drama Dr. Jin! Udah nonton belum? Yang main Umma kita loh sama .. _Psttt .. _Jin Yihan! :D

**.**

**Tittle: Dr. Jung**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer: YunJae is not mine, tokoh dan cerita hanya karangan belaka.**

Silahkan dibaca sesuai keinginan dan keputusan masing-masing, cerita tidak menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, pencernaan dan janin.

Review, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

_Enjoy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

Diantara keriuhan yang terjadi di rumah sakit besar international Seoul, terlihat seorang dokter ahli bedah andalan rumah sakit tersebut baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan kaca mata baca yang bertengger di hidungnya dan sebuah folder file tebal berisi data pasien yang harus ia tangani.

Jung Yunho, 29 tahun, seorang dokter perfeksionis bertangan dingin itu hendak berisitrahat sejenak setelah menyelesaikan jam control pasien-pasiennya, ia tengah melangkah menuju ruangannya. Di sebelahnya, seorang suster berjalan sejajar dengan langkahnya sambil melaporkan keadaan pasien yang kemarin baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan hematophilia di kepalanya,

"Dr. Jung pasien kamar nomer 508 telah siuman."

"Bagus! Cek terus kondisinya, Suster Hong." Dokter tampan itu mengangguk-angguk, merasa senang karena kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil kesembuhan bagi pasien yang ditanganinya.

.

"Dokter Jung… Dokter… Hoshh.. Hoshh…" seorang suster jaga unit gawat darurat berlari terengah-engah,

"Ada apa, suster_?" _tanya Jung Yunho tenang.

"Ada korban tabrakan yang harus segera ditangani. Korban mengalami pendarahan hebat dikepala." Lapornya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Dokter tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang gawat darurat,

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Jung Yunho pada dokter jaga UGD disana,

"Besar pupil kanan 4mm, pupil kiri 1mm, hanya pupil kanan yang merespon. Detak jantung lemah, pendarahan kepala kiri belakang, luka sobek pelipis, dan tulang rusuk bagian kanan patah." Dokter jaga tersebut menjelaskan kondisi korban tabrakan tersebut secara rinci.

"Lakukan instubasi segera, CAT SCAN kepalanya, laporkan sekarang dan siapkan ruang operasi." Titahnya.

"Baik dokter, segera laksanakan."

.

Kurang lebih dua jam setengah operasi pengangkatan gumpalan darah dan penyempitan saluran otak itu berlangsung, selama itu dokter Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tenang dan berwibawa, ia memang selalu seperti itu, melakukan tugasnya tanpa rasa panik dan grogi. Sifat tenangnya ini memberikan aura nyaman luar biasa pada team yang juga membantu jalannya operasi dan juga pada keadaan psikis pasien.

.

"Selamat malam, dokter tampan yang baru saja sukses menyelesaikan operasi." Sapa seorang namja cantik bermata bulat besar dengan rambut sedikit panjang berwarna cokelat madu yang berada di ruangan pribadi Dokter Jung dan tengah duduk di kursi kebesaran milik sang dokter ahli bedah tersebut.

"Ohh.. Boojae ah…" dokter tampan itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan namja cantik itu di ruangannya.

"Humm.." namja cantik yang berstatus tunangan dokter tersebut mengedipkan matanya, mencoba menggoda dan menghilangkan atmosphere ruangan operasi yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasihnya..

"Operasinya baru saja selesai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Jung Yunho mendekati kekasihnya, ia berdiri di depan namja mungil yang sedang duduk itu, ia memeluk dan membiarkan kekasihnya bermanja-manja, menyerukkan pipinya di perut buncit favorite tunangannya itu.

"_Gwenchanayo, _Yunnie Bear. Terimakasih sudah berjuang menyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi, aku bangga padamu, Yunnie." Namja menawan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah tampan yang selama 9 tahun ini menemani hidupnya.

_Cup.. _sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di kening si cantik yang langsung memejamkan matanya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar dokter Jung pada kekasihnya.

"_Nado.. _Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kim jaejoong, tunangannya.

Dokter tampan itu mengangguk, kemudian ia menunduk dan menggendong kekasihnya dari bangku putar itu menuju sofa besar dan panjang di sudut ruangannya. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati tubuh kurus itu ke atas sofa dan memposisikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur diatas paha sang kekasih tercinta. Wangi lembut vanilla yang menyeruak dari tubuh Kim jaejoong seakan menghipnotis dokter tampan itu dan melemahkan seluruh saraf serta persendiannya. Tiba-tiba rasa lelah dan kantuk langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Jung Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang ramping tunangannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

.

.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari lorong yang bersahut-sahutan, seorang pria baya berpakaian seragam bangunan terlihat menggendong seseorang yang juga berpakaian sama dengannya namun tengah tidak sadarkan diri, dipunggungnya. Seorang anak kecil berlari mengikuti mereka berdua sambil menangis menjerit-jerit memanggil appanya, rupanya namja tua yang tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah ayah kandung si bocah bergigi ompong tersebut.

"Lewat sini.." kata seorang tenaga bantuan kesehatan daerah yang mengantar kedua bapak tersebut.

"Cepat.. cepat.."

"Kondisinya semakin menurun."

"Tolong panggilkan dokter… tolong temanku.. tolong panggilkan dokter." Teriak bapak berseragam bangunan tadi kepada siapa saja yang ada di rumah sakit itu, namun beberapa suster tampak tidak perduli, mereka terus berjalan tanpa sedikitpun melirik kepada mereka.

"Appaaa… Appaaa… Appaa.." Jerit anak kecil itu.

"Tolong … Tolong… dia ini teman kerjaku diproyek. Tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, tolong lakukan sesuatu padanya." Jegat si bapak pada salah satu dokter muda bertampang angkuh yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Anda harus mengikuti prosedur rumah sakit ini, baru saya bisa membantu anda. Permisi." Jawab dokter itu, melenggang pergi.

"Tolong sembuhkan Appa.." teriak anak kecil itu sambil menarik jas putih si dokter muda tadi.

Dengan kasar, ia menghempaskan tangan kecil itu dan membuat bocah kecil bernama Lee hui kyung itu terjerembab ke lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau! Dokter biadab!" maki si bapak tadi.

"Suster… dokter… siapapun.. tolong.." mohon si bapak itu kepada suster-suster yang masih tersisa disana.

"Terlebih dahulu anda harus mengisi formulir dan menyerahkan uang jaminan administrasi." Jawab suster jaga yang berdiri di meja penerimaan pasien.

"Suster, setidaknya tolong dulu dia." Pintanya.

"Maaf, pak. Tapi saya betul-betul tidak punya kuasa untuk memberikan ruangan ataupun pertolongan apapun sebelum anda menandatangai formulir pendaftaran dan membayar bi…."

"SUSTER.. KAU TIDAK LIHAT ANAKNYA? Anak itu akan jadi yatim piatu kalau rumah sakit keji ini tidak segera menolong bapaknya!" teriak pria itu kalap.

.

.

"Yunnieeee… Yunniiiee.. bangun.. ada keributan diluar.." Kim jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah terpejam nyaman diatas pangkuannya.

"Hmm.. Biarkan saja, Boojae.. paling hanya urusan keluarga pasien dan pihak administrasi rumah sakit." Jawab Jung Yunho. "itu hal yang biasa, sayang.."

"Tapi sepertinya masalah kali ini genting, yunniie. Aku mendengar suara tangis anak kecil.."

"Boojae.." Jung Yunho mencoba tidak mengindahkan perkataan tunangan cantiknya.

"_Yunnie…..a__hh.." _Suara memohon itu…

"Haishhh.." satu-satunya kelemahan dokter tampan itu dalah suara rengekan dan air mata tunangannya. Dengan langkah dipaksakan ia bangun dan merapikan Jasnya yang terlihat kusut dibeberapa bagian.

.

.

Dokter Jung keluar dari ruangannya dan terburu-buru mendekati kerumunan ribut tersebut, dibelakangnya Jaejoong mengikuti dengan raut wajah tegang. Jujur saja dia tidak suka bila harus bergelut tiap hari dengan hidup dan mati seseorang. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat seorang bocah yang tersedu-sedu memanggil appanya.

"Suster, biarkan mereka membawanya masuk dan segera cek kondisinya." Titah dokter Jung yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para suster dan dokter jaga.

"Kepalanya kejatuhan balok kayu beberapa bulan lalu di tempat kontruksi. Sejak saat itu ia sering mengeluh sakit kepala. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja karena ia harus bertahan hidup berdua dengan anaknya dan tidak pernah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, tapi hari ini dia tiba-tiba pingsan, dokter." Jelas teman sepekerjaannya itu.

Dengan stetoskop dan lampu senter kecil ditangannya, Jung Yunho memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan pria bertubuh sedikit tambun itu.

"Appa… bangun.. appa.. bangun…" tangis pilu bocah kecil itu terus saja terdengar.

Kim Jaejoong yang memang memiliki hati yang lembut merasa betul-betul terenyuh. Ia mendekat ke arah bocah kecil itu dan memelukknya.

"Tenang, _nde._ Appamu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan dan menenangkan. Bocah itu menatap langsung kedua bola mata besar nan indah itu, ia terseyum dan ia percaya.

.

"Maaf.. ini sudah terlambat." Jung Yunho melepas stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia menggeleng kepada bapak tadi dan melirik ke arah namja cantik yang langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dokter tampan itu barusan.

"yunniee.." panggilnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolongnya, ini sudah terlambat." Jung Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu terlambat, Yunnie? Segera lakukan operasi seperti biasanya."

"Ceberalnya mengalami pendarahan dalam yang sudah membeku lama, pupilnya mengalami dilatasi, dan kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Jelasnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, yunnie. Bagaimana kalau diagnosamu salah?" lawan Kim Jaejoong.

"Diagnosaku akurat, Boojae. Tidak ada gunanya melakukan operasi." Dengan tegas Jung Yunho menjawab tuduhan tunangannya.

"Yunnie, lakukan apapun yang kau bisa. Keajaiban itu ada, paling tidak kau coba lakukan operasi. Kau lihat anaknya. Dia masih sangat kecil. Dan mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Jika kau membiarkannya, apa kau tidak kasihan pada anak itu, Yun?" cecar Jaejoong.

"Boojae ah.."

"Aku akan membayar berapapun biaya operasinya!" sahut tunangannya lantang.

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang uang, sayang. Tapi peluang untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya hanya 1% walaupun dengan jalan operasi. "bujuk Yunho pelan.

"Walaupun hanya 0.1%, jika itu peluang untuk selamat, kita harus berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, Yunnie! Jika semua dokter mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa tidak ada harapan bagi para pasiennya untuk hidup, apakah berarti hidup mereka harus selesai begitu saja tanpa diusahakan terlebih dahulu?" dengan keras kepala namja cantik itu mempertahankan argumentnya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya hati untuk melihat bocah malang ini kehilangan ayahnya.

"Boo..".

"Jika aku ... Jika aku adalah pasien itu apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Boojae, aku bilang tidak bisa, maka tidak bisa! Ketika memang tidak ada harapan sama sekali. Kita harus belajar untuk menyerah." Lawan Yunho tak kalah tegas.

"….."

"Sayang.." dengan lembut Yunho menarik tangan tunangannya keluar dari ruangan gawat darurat itu dan berbicara di depan pintu kaca yang memisahkan antara UGD dan lorong.

"Yunnie, kau adalah dokter bedah terbaik. Kau selalu sukses melakukan operasi. Apakah begitu sulit bagimu untuk melakukan satu operasi saja pada ayah Hui Kyung?" pintanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sendu.

"Menjadi dokter terbaik bukan berarti harus bisa menyelamatkan dunia."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyelamatkan dunia! Aku hanya memintamu menyelamatkan ayah Hui Kyung."

"Walaupun aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya? Apakau tahu betapa mahal dan memakan waktunya sebuah operasi? Lebih baik aku menggunakan waktu dan tenagaku untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang memang bisa diselamatkan. Untuk apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu hasilnya akan sia-sia?."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memperhitungkan nyawa seseorang? Kau benar-benar tega, yun.."

"Aku adalah dokter, kim Jaejoong. Aku harus bisa membuat keputusan."

"Keputusan apa? Apa kau adalah tuhan yang bisa memutuskan hidup atau matinya seseorang? Kau adalah dokter! Tugasmu adalah mencoba sampai akhir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasienmu!"

"Dokter hanya bisa menyelamatkan pasien yang memang masih bisa diselamatkan. Menyelamatkan orang yang sudah sangat sekarat adalah tugas tuhan."

"Yunnie kau betul-betul egois!"

"Kau tahu siapa yang lebih egois disini? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus berakting menjadi dokter baik yang memberikan harapan, dan pada akhirnya hanya memberikan kesakitan yang lebih dalam lagi pada orang-orang yang sudah menaruh harap itu? Apa itu yang harus aku lakukan, Boojae?"

"Aku mohon, lakukan dulu operasi itu Yunnie, kau bilang dia memiliki 1% peluang hidup, lakukan untukku, Yunnie.. aku mohon." Mata indah itu mulai mengucurkan tetesan-tetesan kristal beningnya.

"Boojae.."

"Apakah jika aku yang memiliki peluang hidup 1%, maka kau akan merelakan aku mati begitu saja tanpa usaha terlebih dahulu? Apa kau akan membiarkan 1% ku hilang tanpa coba kau pertahankan? Kau akan membiarkan 99% peluang kematian mendatangiku?" dengan berlinang air mata Jaejoong masih mencoba membujuk kekasihnya.

"Sayang… ini…" Jung Yunho benar-benar kehilangan pikiran dan kendali diri saat dihadapkan dengan tunangannya yang seperti ini. Ia beranjak merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu, menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menciumi wajah basah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

"Dokter Jung, pasien sekarat tadi baru saja meninggal." Lapor seorang suster.

Tubuh kecil dalam rengkuhan Yunho menegang, dengan kasar ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyaman tunangannya dan menatap tajam Jung Yunho.

"Kau.. jahat.. Yun.." Kim Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik, berlari serampangan keluar rumah sakit.

"Boo…."

"Boojae.. berhenti…" Jung Yunho mengejar langkah cepat kekasihnya.

.

"Boojae, tolong berhenti… hoshh.. hosh.."

"Jangan kejar aku! Aku ingin sendiri!" teriak kekasih cantiknya.

.

"Boojae, jangan berlari.. Boo.. berhenti kumohon.."

.

Kim Jaejoong terus berlari ke luar rumah sakit dengan langkah tak beraturan, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan kondisi jalan yang saat itu tengah ramai, sampai…

.

"**BOOJAEEEEE AWASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

.

**_CKIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….. BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK…._**

.

Tubuh ringkih itu terpental dihantam sebuah tronton pengangkut petroleum, sedangkan Jung Yunho terpaku, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, melihat tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu tertabrak dengan sangat tragis.

.

.

Ranjang dorong itu bergerak cepat, membawa seorang namja cantik yang berlumuran darah di atasnya. Namja cantik yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena jalan nafasnya tersumbat darah. Namja cantik yang kulit kepalanya terkelupas, tulang tengkoraknya retak dan mengeluarkan darah yang tak henti mengalir. Namja cantik yang kini tengah meregang nyawa.

Dokter Jung Yunho yang biasanya tampak tenang dan berwibawa kini tidak lagi terlihat, yang ada hanya Jung Yunho yang otaknya kosong, tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya terus saja bergerak tidak focus.

"Dokter Jung, kita harus cepat.." teman sejawat dokter muda itu memperingati,

"Aku.. tidak bisa." Jawabnya disertai tangis yang entah sejak kapan mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Dokter Jung, pikirkan nyawa kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa…" Jung Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air matanya terus berjatuhan.

Jung Yunho hanya terdiam terpaku, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya yang seakaan hendak berteriak mengumpat Tuhan, dengan matanya sendiri ia menyaksikan tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia itu terhempas keras dan meregang nyawa di atas ranjang operasi.

"Dokter Jung,.."

"Kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Kim jaejoong tidak akan bisa diselamatkan." Pendapat salah seorang dokter disana.

.

. **_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"._**

.

.

**_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."_**

.

.

**_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….."_**

.

"Yunnieeee! Yunnieeee! Ireonabwa.."

"Hoshh.. hoshh.."

"Boojae?" dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Jung Yunho bangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dan menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya,

"Kau…" tunjuk Yunho.

Namja cantik itu memiringkan wajahnya bingung. Matanya membulat dan bibir cherrynya mengerucut.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melihaku seperti melihat hantu begitu, Yunnie? Apa kau baru saja mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

"Kau…"

"Boojaejoongie.." setetes air mata turun begitu saja dari pipi si dokter tampan.

"Nde, Jung Yunho, ini aku." Namja cantik itu tersenyum, ia paham bahwa tunangannya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk tentangnya.

Jung Yunho langsung menubruk tubuh kecil itu dan menghujani seluruh wajah tunangannya dengan ciuman yang bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boo.. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya lirih.

"Aku disini. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Yunnie." Jawabnya lembut.

Kemudian kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka melalui sebuah ciuman lembut dan tempo lambat yang sangat memabukkan keduanya.

.

_Tokk.. tokk.. tokkk.. _

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar di pintu ruangan dokter ahli bedah itu, sebuah suara ketukan yang mengharuskan Jung Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatan intim ia dengan tunangannya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"Maaf dokter Jung. Ada seorang pasien sekarat, korban kecelakaan di tempat kontruksi bangunan yang tengah membutuhkan pertolongan anda." Lapor seorang suster pada dokter tampan itu.

Dokter muda nan tampan itu tersenyum, "Segera cek kondisinya dan siapkan ruangan operasi!"

"Yunnie, fighting! ! !" Tunangan cantiknya terlihat bahagia dan sangat menyemangati dirinya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali. I love you.."

"I love you more, Dr. JUNG! ! !"

.

.

.

-end-

Ketik reviewnya dulu dong, Unniedeul, Oppadeul, Saengideul..

Bagaimana kesannya saat baca short ff ini, puaskah? Deg-degan kah? Terharukah? Atau apa, tell me, juseyo~~~

Terimakasih atas dukungannya, and

Saranghaja! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyyeonghaseyo yeorobundeul…**

Apa kabar semuanya? God.. I miss ya all so much~ I come and bring a oneshot story for this Dr. Jung series.. Hope you'll like it!

**.**

**Tittle: Dr. Jung**

**Main Cast: YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer: YunJae is not mine, tokoh dan cerita hanya karangan belaka.**

**Inspirasi: **dari salah satu cerita di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin.

Silahkan dibaca sesuai keinginan dan keputusan masing-masing, cerita tidak menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, pencernaan dan janin.

Review, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

.

_Yeorobun, Enjoy reading!_

.

.

.

**(Seoul international hospital)**

"Terdapat gelembung udara pada kateter WSD akibat ekspansi pada pneumotoraks. Gelembung udara biasanya terjadi sebagai akibat dari penurunan pengembangan paru karena batuk yang keras, yang menyebabkan fungsi rongga pleura menurun." Dokter tampan penuh kharisma itu tersenyum, ia melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya dan membiarkan benda itu menggantung di lehernya. "Sejak kapan Hyuna batuk?"

"Seminggu setelah pulang ke rumah, pasca operasi pemasangan WSD, Uisanim." Jawab sorang namja yang merupakan ayah si anak.

"Dan menurut keterangan sebelumnya ..." tambah Yunho, matanya beralih pada catatan acak-acakan yang dibuatnya di atas kertas riwayat kesehatan Kim Hyuna, "Dia memang mempunyai alergi debu? Hmmm.. Di mohon untuk lebih rajin lagi membersihkan rumah, ya, terutama kamarnya, karena dia sensitif sekali."

"Aah.. begitu ya." Bapak itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kurasa aku dan istriku harus berubah jadi penggila kebersihan mulai sekarang, agar alergi Hyuna tidak kambuh lagi."

Yunho tertawa kecil, dia menambahkan catatan pada kertas laporan kesehatan namja cilik itu. "Punya istri seorang penggila kebersihan kadang bisa membuat kewalahan loh."

"Istri Uisanim seorang penggila kebersihan kah?" si ibu pasien yang juga berada disana balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kesehariannya?"

"Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan rumah sebelum selesai memastikan tidak ada setitik debupun di seluruh permukaan lantai dan furniture, bahkan hingga ke bagian bawah sofa," jawab dokter ahli bedah itu sambil bercanda. Dan Jung Yunho menjadi tertawa geli ketika mengingat Jaejoong-nya yang berteriak histeris karena melihat seekor kecoa bertengger di sepatu olah raga Yunho, karena kaus kaki yang kelupaan, tidak di taruh di mesin cuci. Istri cantiknya itu mengomel lebar kali luas sepanjang hari itu.

"Hahaha, Jung uisa, ada-ada saja." Pasangan suami-istri itu ikut tertawa.

"Tidak, itu memang benar." Kemudian dokter tampan itu mencium pipi Hyuna. "Nah.. Hyuna, cepat sembuh, ne."

Tangan mungil namja kecil itu menyentuh pipi Yunho. "Neee.."

"Jung-usianim kelihatannya senang sekali dengan anak-anak."

"Ya begitulah," Yunho mencium Hyuna lagi.

"Tidak biasanya Hyuna langsung akrab dengan orang asing begini. Dia sangat pemalu, lho," sang ibu terlihat kagum. "Mungkin karena uisa terbiasa dengan anak-anak di rumah, ya, jadi punya aura sendiri untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak. Jangan-jangan Uisanim punya anak banyak, nih?" dia bercanda sedikit.

"Hahaha,.. Apa terlihat seperti itu? Tapi mungkin Anda tidak akan percaya ini," Yunho tersenyum kemudian sedikit menghela nafasnya, "Aku sama sekali belum punya anak."

.

.

.

.

**(Moldir House)**

"Tolong tambahkan layer berwarna emas di pinggir cutting sebelah kanan dan —"

"Boojae.."

"Hmm.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang seenaknya muncul di depan pintu ruangannya , dia meneruskan penjelasannya pada tiga asisten designer di Moldir, butiknya. "Dan jahitan di bagian sini seharunya lebih—"

"Boo, sudah belum? Cepatlah ini sudah waktunya makan siang, Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Ish," Jaejoong mengetukkan pena hitamnya pada meja dengan sedikit kesal, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu. "Memangnya siapa yang memintamu untuk datang kesini, dokter?"

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma ingin makan siang bersamamu, untuk memastikan agar kau tidak lupa makan."

"Aku tidak lupa," Jaejoong berujar kesal, Jung Yunho-nya memang selalu berisik kalau urusan menyuruhnya makan. "Aku kan belum pikun."

"Dan.. Kau juga tidak boleh kekurangan energy, supaya kau bisa terus marah-marah."

_Heol! _

Tiga orang asisten yang berada bersamanya terlihat menahan tawa mereka. Yang membuat Jung Jaejoong memberikan death glare terseram yang dia punya.

"Hahahaha, oke, oke, akan kutunggu kau di sini. Silahkan lanjutkan penjelasanmu." Dokter tampan itu duduk di sofa yang berada di dekat pintu, ruangan Jaejoong.

"Pola jahitan disebelah sini harus benar-benar diperhatikan. Dan juga—Ish," Jaejoong berdecak kesal, mana bisa dia berkonsentrasi kalau namja tampan suaminya itu terus saja mengedip-ngedip nakal ke arahnya.

"Jadi ingat, cutting kain harus rapi. Tentang cara penarikan benang dan pemasangan payetnya akan ku jelaskan nanti. Kalian boleh istirahat."

Di dalam hatinya, Jaejoong sangat senang karena suami tampannya rela untuk datang di sela-sela jadwal rumah sakit yang sangat padat. Hanya saja, dia bukan tipe yang blak-blakan. Setelah terpaksa menutup penjelasannya, namja cantik itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu asisten-asistennya keluar.

"Hey cantik, kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja penjelasan pada mereka? Aku bisa menunggumu, sungguh." Ujar Yunho sambil menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang sedikit dihentak-hentakan.

"Jangan berisik, Jung."

"Hahahaha, kau ini, cantik sekali saat sedang marah, boojae~"

Salah seorang yeoja muda karyawan baru di Moldir memandang penuh kekaguman pada bos dan kekasihnya "Kekasih bos tampan sekali."

"Hei, jangan asal bicara. Mereka itu sudah suami-istri!"

"... Oya?"

"Iya. Mereka berdua sudah cukup lama menikah. Dan sebelumnya sudah berpacaran belasan tahun."

"Ooo... aku baru tahu,"

"Suami bos itu, katanya dokter bedah paling jenius, loh." sahut karyawan yang lainnya

"Wow.. Jenius dan tampan. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Anak-anak mereka pasti sangat sempurna."

"... Sayangnya, mereka belum punya anak sama sekali." Dan karyawan lainnya jadi ikut menggosipkan bos mereka yang cantiknya minta ampun itu.

.

.

.

**(Ola Youido, italian café)**

"Aku mau pasta." Yunho menurunkan buku menu yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Sudah lama tidak makan itu. Kau mau apa, Boojae?"

"Terserah."

"Oh ayolah Sayang.. Bersemangatlah sedikit. Senyum cantiknya untukku mana?"

"Yunniiiiieeeee…" Jaejoong mengalah juga. Pipinya merah merona parah, suaminya ini benar-benar hebat dalam menggodanya.

.

.

"Ya, Yoochun ah!" Sapa Yunho ketika melihat sahabat mereka yang baru saja muncul dari pintu café.

"Oy, Hyungdeul. Kalian sedang disini?" sapa balik namja berjidat sedikit lebar itu, dengan senyum khasnya.

"Humm.."jawab Jaejoong, "Dimana Su-ie? Oh.. Annyeong Inhwannie.. Sini baby, sama Jae jumma.. "

"Inhwan, cepat besar sekali!" perhatian Yunho langsung teralih pada bocah kecil yang sekarang berada dipangkuan istrinya.

"Junsu sedang tidak enak badan di rumah. Makanya aku mau mengambil pesanan _take__-__away _kami dan akan langsung pulang. Boleh aku titip Inhwan, hyungdeul? Aku akan mengambil pesananku sebentar."

"Kka, tinggalkan anakmu, bersama kami.." usir Yunho, "Annyeong baby, ini Yunho Jussi, Inhwannie, sudah bisa apa, nih?"

Yunho pun berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong, dia memegangi tubuh balita gembul itu ketika Inhwan mulai aktif menggerak-gerakan lehernya mengikuti musik yang diputar di café.

"Hey, baby, Kau berjoget?" heran Yunho yang matanya langsung bersinar cerah ketika dia melihat Inhwan yang semakin antusias menggerakan kepalanya.

Balita itu kemudian merentangkan tanganya ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai Yunho. Dia tertawa ceria.

"Aduh, pintar sekali! Hebatnya anak jumma…" tawa Jaejoong.

"Yaaa.. Boojae, gantian menggendongnya.." pinta Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya, meminta balita itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyerahkan balita imut itu kepada suaminya yang sekarang terlihat sumringah. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak bisa mencegah senyumnya melihat Yunho jika namja tampan itu sudah terlalu antusias dengan anak kecil. Yunho segera memeluk anak itu ketika Jaejoong menyerahkannya. Yunho kemudian menggendongnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini, Inhwannie!" Jung Yunho itu mencium gemas pipi balita montok itu dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, Inhwan pun dikembalikan pada Yoochun, ketika namja berjidat lebar itu selesai dengan makanan pesanannya.

"Semoga kau segera menyusul, Hyungdeul. Ah, maaf, ya, aku harus segera pulang. Suie sudah menunggu. Jja, baby, katakan bye-bye pada Yunho jussi dan Jae jumma.."

"Thaa.. Thaa.." balita kecil itu mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya, imut.

"Gyaaaaa… popo jussi dulu, baby."

_Cup.._

Kemudian ayah dan anak itupun berlalu. Yunho menatap kedua orang itu hingga jauh, sebab Inhwan masih melihat kepadanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, hingga keduanya keluar dari pintu café, Yunho belum melepaskan pandangannya.

Jaejoong bisa menangkapnya, namja cantik itu mengerti keinginan suaminya dan menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

Yunho tersentak, ketahuan sekali bahwa dia tadi melamun.

"Apa? Maaf katamu tadi? Untuk apa, sayang? Kau punya salah? Apa kau diam-diam membuang kaus kakiku lagi?"

Jaejoong hanya diam, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hahahaha,.. kau ini.." Yunho mencoba mengelak dari apa yang akan istrinya bahas. kemudian ia menyesap kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin itu.

"Maaf.. Karena belum bisa memberimu kebahagiaan itu."

"Hmmm?" Yunho terlihat bingung. Namun, bohong jika otak jenius Yunho tidak bisa mencerna maknanya.

"Mungkin saja semua ini sebenarnya karena aku…."

"Boojae, aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah, kita bicarakan hal lain saja, ya."

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang singkatnya dengan Jaejoong, dokter tampan itu kembali ke rumah keduanya, istilah khusus dalam kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho. Seringkali dokter bedah terkemuka itu harus bolak-balik rumah pertama (rumahnya sendiri) dan rumah keduanya secara mendadak dikarenakan panggilan operasi atau pertukaran jadwal shift yang kadang kacau dan tak terduga. Tak jarang juga, ia harus menginap disana, tapi hal itu tidak pernah membuat Jaejoong-nya marah. Namja cantik itu selalu mendukungnya, bahkan seringkali ikut ke rumah sakit untuk memberi semangat pada suaminya.

Seperti saat ini Jaejoong, setelah makan siang, ia kembali ke butiknya sebentar hanya untuk mengambil tas dan merengek untuk ikut Yunho yang hendak kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan Yunho tidak pernah menang melawan Jaejoongnya, tidak pernah berhasil melarangnya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Belakangan ini, Jaejoong selalu bersikeras ikut Yunho kemanapun dokter tampan itu pergi

Sore ini dokter jenius itu datang untuk pemeriksaan kedua pada Kim Hyuna, pasien bedah paru-paru dua minggu yang lalu, yang tadi pagi kembali masuk rumah sakit karena memiliki masalah pada kateter WSDnya.

Seharusnya pemeriksaan baru dilakukan pada malam hari sekitar pukul tujuh, tapi biasanya yeoja cilik itu akan tertidur setelah makan malam, sekitar pukul enam, jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sebelum Hyuna makan malam.

"Kenapa sih, Yun, akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menyuruhku istirahat? Aku tidak sakit, kok. Aku tahu kapasitas tubuhku sendiri." Gerutu jaejoong ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar rawat Hyuna.

Jung Yunho, yang akhirnya menurut saja setelah istrinya memaksa untuk turut berkunjung ke kamar Hyuna, tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

Terdengar hembusan napas yang panjang namun tipis dari bibir cherry kekasihnya itu, tanda bahwa Jaejoong masih menantikan jawaban untuknya.

"Kalau aku minta begitu, ya lakukan sayang, Aku suamimu. Dan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku adalah selalu bersamamu, Yunnie.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau kelelahan, sayang."

"Aku tahu, kapan aku lelah, Yun." sifat keras kepala Jaejoong memang tidak pernah ada duanya.

"Karena kelelahan bisa menjadi salah satu faktor kemungkinan kita sulit punya anak."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Baru saja tadi siang, Jaejoong merasa dadanya sesak memikirkan kenapa dirinya belum hamil. Dan bukannya masih banyak hal lain yang bisa Yunho ungkapkan pada kekasihnya itu? Jaejoong sendiri benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Yunhonya akan mengangkat topik itu sebagai alasan, setelah tadi siang di café, suaminya itu berpura-pura tidak mengerti akan maksud ucapannya.

Memang benar, Jaejoong tahu persis dirinya sendiri, dia adalah tipe keras kepala dan tidak bisa diam. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya seringkali merasa kelelahan, tapi dia tak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkannya, sebab dia tahu persis tubuhnya sendiri, dia punya resistensi tinggi terhadap kelelahan. Dia tidak gampang capek, dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa lelah sampai sakit.

"Menurutmu ... begitu, ya ..." Jaejoong tiba-tiba kehilangan senyum cerianya yang dia pasang tadi, saat merengek untuk ikut ke rumah sakit. "Maaf. Ini memang salahku." Sambungnya lagi.

"Siapa yang menyalahkanmu?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu kamar rawat Hyuna.

"Itu tadi kau bilang."Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibaca Yunho.

"Maksudku—"

"Jelas-jelas ini faktor dariku, kan?!"

"Sayang," teguran Yunho yang bernada seperti ini selalu sukses membuat Jaejoong diam dan menunda semua argumennya. "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Boo, tadi maksudku—"

"Cukup. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

"Aku belum selesai dengan kalimatku, Boo."

"Yunnie, Sudahlah."

Yunho menahan napas, berusaha keras menahan diri.

"Kau pikir aku memintamu begini untuk siapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan segala kelembutan yang dia punya. "Aku memintamu untuk menjaga kesehatanmu agar apa yang kau inginkan bisa lebih cepat dicapai."

"Yang ku inginkan?" desak Jaejoong.

"Ya. Jangan kira aku tidak mengerti apa keinginanmu. Kau semakin dekat dengan anak-anak akhir-akhir ini, terutama Inhwan. Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu melakukan itu. Dan setiap kali bersama mereka, kau selalu terlihat seakan-akan meminta maaf padaku, karena tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan."

Yunho mengembuskan napas tanda menyesal telah secara tidak sadar melukai Jaejoong, dia lantas memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau juga sangat menginginkannya kan? Ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku memiliki rahim dan kau juga normal, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Aku senang ketika melihatmu tertawa ceria dengan anak-anak, tapi aku merasa aku semakin merindukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Dan ketika melihatmu berdekatan dengan mereka, aku tahu aku gagal memberimu kebahagiaan, Yun."

Yunho memicingkan mata musang sipitnya. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Kau menginginkan seorang anak kan, Yun?" suara merdu namja cantik itu mulai pecah dan serak.

"Geuree, aku memang menginginkan anak. Kau puas?"

_Degh_

"Yunnie.." air mata itu meluncur bebas dari kedua mata bening milik istrinya.

Yunho mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku jas putih yang dia kenakan.

"Aku memang menginginkan anak. Tapi lebih dari apapun itu, aku hanya menginginkan dirimu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu, sayang."

Yunho mengangkat tangannya, menyeka pipi pucat Jaejoong yang telah basah oleh tetes-tetes air mata. "Hapus air matamu. Hyuna tidak akan senang melihat kau datang sambil menangis. Kau tahu? Diantara semua hal yang kubenci di dunia ini, air matamu adalah yang nomor satu." Yunho berucap di sela-sela usahanya untuk menghentikan tangis Jaejoong. "Jangan jadikan ini beban untuk kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang dan tidak pernah benar-benar mengharapkan apapun, selain dirimu, termasuk memiliki anak."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang masih berada di pipinya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu itu.

"Dan kita sudah memastikan berkali-kali, kan? Tidak ada yang salah diantara kita. Ini cuma soal waktu. Karena ini belum saatnya, maka dia belum datang. Nanti, kalau saatnya sudah tepat, dia pasti hadir. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Yunho menarik tubuh mungil istrinya itu kedalam pelukan eratnya, dan membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan segala resahnya disana. Dan karena Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, Jaejoong jadi tidak tahu bahwa suami tampannya itu juga sedang mencoba menahan airmata, menyembunyikan keinginan sebenarnya yang akan selalu tersimpan rapi di hatinya.

.

.

End

.

.

Ps: WSD (Water Seal Drainage) suatu usaha untuk memasukkan kateter ke dalam rongga pleura dengan maksud untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang terdapat di dalam rongga pleura, seperti misalnya pus pada empisema atau untuk mengeluarkan udara yang terdapat di dalam paru-paru.

.

.

.

.

Ketik reviewnya dulu dong, Unniedeul, Oppadeul, Saengideul… _wink_

_Gomawo sudah mampir~ :-)  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeonghaseyo chingu-chingu ah~  
><strong>

I'm coming again, anyone miss me? ! ! !

.

**Tittle: Dr. Jung (3rd Story)  
><strong>

**Main Cast: YUNJAE**

**Disclaimer: YunJae is not mine, tokoh dan cerita hanya karangan belaka.**

Silahkan dibaca sesuai keinginan dan keputusan masing-masing, cerita tidak menyebabkan gangguan pernafasan, pencernaan dan janin.

Review, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan. (Masih sambungan cerita dari 2nd story)

_Enjoy reading!_

_._

_._

Sedingin apapun sifat yang tampak dari apa yang seorang Jung Yunho tunjukkan sehari-harinya di rumah sakit ataupun di tempat umum, dia masih punya sisi hangat yang hanya tampak di saat ia sedang bersama namja tercantiknya. Jung Yunho tidak pernah lupa mengungkapkan betapa ia selalu mencintai Jaejoong, setiap harinya.

Pagi ini, Dokter tampan itu menunggui Jaejoong yang masih belum selesai dengan urusannya di toilet, padahal sebenarnya dia bisa menyantap sarapannya sendiri—apalagi dia sudah lapar. Mereka sama-sama punya kesibukan pada pagi hari, mereka harus bangun lebih cepat dari yang biasa, harus sarapan lebih cepat dari yang biasa.

Beruntung bagi Yunho, Jaejoong termasuk bisa diandalkan dalam hal apapun dalam rumah tangga (meskipun walau Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Yunho akan tetap mencintai namja cantik itu), tapi Jaejoong adalah realisasi dari kata "istri sempurna", sesibuk apapun ia dengan pekerjaannya di butik.

Yunho menurunkan korannya, tidak dia lihat ada tanda-tanda namja cantiknya keluar dari toilet. Pintu masih tertutup rapat dan bahkan tak ada bunyi aliran air yang terdengar.

Teh hijau Jaejoong bahkan sudah dingin. Nasi goreng yang disediakannya pun tak lagi mengepulkan asap, aromanya sudah hilang. Entah sudah berapa persen kenikmatan yang berkurang akibat terlalu lama berada di piring tanpa disentuh.

"Boo..."

Panggilan Yunho tidak mendapat jawaban. Namja tampan itu masih terlihat tenang, dia pun melipat korannya dan memutuskan untuk sekali lagi memanggil dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Boojae…"

Kali ini jawaban untuk panggilan Yunho adalah bunyi kuncian pintu yang terbuka, serta engsel yang berderit karena dibuka perlahan.

Jaejoong keluar sambil mengacak poninya yang memang telah berantakan. Wajahnya agak basah, salah satu tangannya memegang benda putih kecil, yang ia pegang erat. Pandangan sendunya tertuju pada benda putih itu, Yunho dapat mendengar Jaejoong mendesis dan kemudian meracau pelan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah yang payah menuju kursi tepat di samping Yunho. Jaejoong mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi, menekuknya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas lutut. Salah satu tangannya memeluk kakinya, dan yang satu lagi masih memegang benda persegi panjang putih yang tidak lebih besar dari telunjuknya itu.

"Gagal lagi, Yunnie," dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ruang antara tubuh dan kakinya yang terlipat. Benda putih itu pun dia lemparkan jauh-jauh dengan kesal dan mendarat dengan sukses di kolong rak cuci piring. (Garis merah pada benda itu hanya ada satu, sumber kekesalan Jaejoong yang membuat paginya runyam.) Jung Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangannya hanya terkepal di atas meja, tidak akan bergerak jika tidak mendengar suara isakan namja cantik itu.

Kemudian kursi yang tadi didudukinya berderit, menandakan bahwa si pemiliknya telah berdiri. Namja tampan itu mendekat, dan mengacak rambut almond istrinya, menarik dagu si cantik itu perlahan hingga kepalanya terangkat, Jaejoong mendongak dengan terpaksa. Kemudian Yunho mulai mencubit-cubit pipi yang memerah itu pelan.

"Kau seperti bukan Boojae yang ku kenal. Mana Boojae yang katanya bisa? Yang katanya akan sabar menghadapi ini, sesulit apapun itu?" Ejek namja tampan itu.

Jung Jaejoong adalah namja yang kuat dan keras kepala. Yunho tahu Jaejoong, ia sangat mengerti Jaejoong, jadi tindakan ini tidak akan mungkin membuat tangisan Jaejoong tambah keras. Dia bukan namja cengeng.

"Setiap orang punya batas, Yun.. Dan aku tidak tahu seberapa lama lagi aku harus bersabar."

"Tapi seharusnya setiap permasalahan yang kita hadapi bisa memaksa kita untuk memperlebar batas kesabaran itu sampai tak terhingga, sayang."

Jaejoong menepiskan tangan Yunho yang mulai membuat sakit pipinya, cubitan Yunho di pipinya mulai terasa menyebalkan.

"Jangan membohongiku, Yunnie. Jangan berpura-pura kuat di depanku. Aku tahu kau juga mulai merasa tidak sabar kan. Ya, 'kan? Jangan memperparah keadaan dengan berusaha memalsukan sikap. Semua terlihat di matamu. Kau pasti hanya berpura-pura." Tuntut Jaejoong.

"Lalu menurut mu aku harus apa, sayang?" Dielusnya bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi digigit oleh namja cantik itu. Yunho tahu, di sanalah kendali namja cantik itu agar tidak menangis lagi. Diusapnya bagian berwarna merah cherry itu dengan lembut, dan ekspresi Jaejoong perlahan berubah. Yunho telah tahu titik lemahnya, air matanya pun kembali meleleh.

Pertahanan Jaejoong gagal. Dia menarik leher suami beruangnya, memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara leher dan pundak suaminya.

"Aku ingin dia, Bear. Aku ingin dia. Kapan dia datang, huh?" racau namja cantik itu sesungukan.

Tangan Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong erat. Salah satu tangannya pun memanjat naik ke kepala Jaejoong— memang, dia bukan tipe yang sangat romantis dan pandai memanja, namun dia setidaknya tahu bagaimana cara mengelus yang baik yang bisa menenangkan namja cantiknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan?" dia merasakan pelukan Jaejoong semakin mengerat dan namja cantik itu menguburkan wajah lebih dalam di pundaknya. "Tapi namja diciptakan lebih kuat, agar bisa menopang yeoja-nya saat ia lemah."

"Yunnieeeee..." Jaejoong mundur untuk menatap wajah suami tampannya dari dekat. "Terima kasih sudah berkata-kata seperti itu ... tapi jangan lupa, aku juga namja." Protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jung Yunho terkekeh.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau selalu bersamaku untuk melewati masalah ini." Lanjut namja cantik itu tulus.

"Aku selalu punya banyak masalah denganmu," Yunho menajamkan mata musangnya pada Jaejoong, kelopak matanya menyipit. "Dan ada salah satu masalah terbesar yang kubenci."

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Apa itu, Uisanim?"

Yunho menutup jarak di antara dahi mereka, agar dia bisa menjelajahi mata indah Jaejoongnya lebih dekat lagi. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di bagian belakang leher istrinya, kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu," Yunho menutupnya dengan mencium Jaejoong.

Mungkin, belum saatnya untuk menjadi tiga, pikir Jaejoong. Karena dengan berdua pun, Jaejoong bisa mengerti bahwa hidupnya dibanjiri kasih sayang. Semenyebalkan apapun suaminya, sedingin apapun sikapnya, Jaejoong tahu Yunhonya adalah orang yang penyayang dan tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terlebih Yunho adalah orang yang sangat dingin jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Jaejoong yakin namja tampan itu tidak akan mudah digoda oleh namja atau yeoja cantik diluaran sana. Dulu, pun, jika bukan Jaejoong yang lebih dahulu menunjukkan rasa tertariknya, Jaejoong yakin Yunho hanya akan menyimpan rasa tertarik itu seumur hidupnya.

Kalau waktu itu Jaejoong tidak (hampir) terlibat dalam tragedi kecelakaan tragis, mungkin Yunho tidak akan melamarnya. Bayangan akan kecelakaan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa Jaejoong (walaupun pada akhirnya tidak ada kecelakaan yang terjadi) dan akhirnya di situlah Yunho menunjukkan kepedulian serta kasihnya—menampilkan secara tersirat bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong, lantas segera melamarnya karena dia paham keterlambatan sedikit saja bisa beresiko besar: kehilangan Jaejoong selamanya sebelum sempat memilikinya sedetik pun.

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur mempunyai Yunho disisinya.

Dan untuk semua masalah mereka, antibiotik terkuat untuk mencegah terjadinya kekacauan yang lebih mengerikan lagi hanyalah saling percaya. Percaya bahwa semua akan selesai, percaya bahwa mereka masih akan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain—sebesar apapun masalah yang akan menghujani.

Semuanya Jaejoong pelajari dari namja tampannya di pagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat suami tampannya bekerja, Dan ia berutung karena tak perlu repot-repot mencari Yunho— karena dokter tampan itu ternyata sedang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

Diam-diam dihampirinya dari belakang, dengan sengaja langsung menyematkan jari-jarinya di jemari panjang Yunho.

"Hei tampan."

"Ck," Yunho berjengit kaget. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyapaku dengan cara konyol begini, Boojae?"

Jaejoong tertawa. "Yunnieee.. Yunniee..," Jaejoong mencondongkan diri, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho. "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku diskusikan denganmu."

"Aku ada operasi kecil setelah ini, sayang, kita diskusikan di rumah saja, otte?"

"Sebentar saja…" Jaejoong ganti menggandeng lengan Yunho setelah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"So.. now, ada apa?" Tanya Jung Yunho langsung ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di ruangan pribadinya.

Jaejoong tahu ide ini adalah satu ide yang harusnya diprioritaskan terakhir. Tapi ia harus mengutarakannya, dirinya sudah menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di butik hanya untuk membaca artikel mengenai hal ini, yang akhirnya memunculkan ide dalam benaknya.

"Yunnie, bagaimana kalau kita memprogram kehamilanku."

"Maksudmu?" kening Yunho berkerut mendengar usul yang barusan dikatakan namja cantiknya.

"Memprogram.."

"Katakan langsung, Boo.."

"Bayi tabung." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho memastikan pendengarannya.

"Program bayi tabung, Yun. Dan terimakasih sudah mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku." Jawab Jaejoong cepat-cepat.

"Kau pikir aku akan setuju?" tanya Yunho dingin,

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak. Itu mahal." Jawab Yunho spontan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie, uangmu kan banyak. Hehe.." Jaejoong mencoba berkelakar.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan uangku untuk hal itu." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"Kalau begitu, dengan uangku." Pinta Jaejoong kekeuh.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa." Tolak Yunho.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Jaejoong.

"Itu tidak natural.. dan …. sangat berbahaya." Jawab Yunho dengan nada yang tak mengenal bantahan. "Jangan pernah berpikir sedangkal itu lagi."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. _Ia _g_agal._

_Huft.._

"..."

"Boo..." tegur dokter tampan itu, ketika melihat namja cantiknya yang hanya diam saja,

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Dengan lunglai namja cantik itu keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Diiringi tatapan sendu dari sepasang mata setajam musang milik suaminya.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho memasuki kamar tidur mereka hanya untuk mendapati Jaejoong yang masih berusaha menyeka pipinya yang basah.

Kemudian dokter tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjang, "Kau jadi manusia cengeng belakangan ini, hmm.. Siapa yang sudah menyakitimu?" Tanya Yunho sambil merapihkan rambut istrinya yang aut-autan.

Jaejoong menghadap Yunho sepenuhnya. Air matanya telah kering, namun masih menyisakan jejak.

"Kau! Kau menyebalkan, beruang jelek."

Yunho terkekeh.

"Maaf deh.."

Jaejoong menepuk dada Yunho sekali dan memeluknya erat. Entahlah, belakangan ini ia memang menjadi sangat sensitive dan cengeng.

"Ada rencana untuk besok?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut lembut namja cantik yang masih memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan. Boleh, ne?" pinta si cantik dengan suara pelan, matanya berat karena terlalu banyak menangis dan ia juga mulai mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama Yunho rasakan ketika memasuki gerbang paling depan dari panti asuhan itu adalah ... kewalahan. Dia tidak bisa melarang Jaejoong-nya yang seperti lepas kendali ketika bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak. Puluhan hadiah yang sengaja dibawa oleh namja cantik itu ke panti tersebut langsung diserbu oleh anak-anak yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum memperhatikan istrinya yang seketika sudah membaur dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain istana lego, menyapa mereka seolah Jaejoong sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik, dan tak lama kemudian langsung berpindah lagi pada tiga orang anak yang lebih kecil, yang sedang makan, bahkan langsung menyuapi salah satu dari mereka. Beruntung, anak-anak itu mau-mau saja didekati Jaejoong. Malah, mereka senang. Yunho sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Kalau tidak, Jaejoong hanya akan terlihat memalukan dan dia siap untuk menyeret namja cantik itu pulang, menghabiskan weekend mereka di rumah.

"Jung Uisanim," Suster Seong, pimpinan panti asuhan itu datang padanya. Dia membungkuk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semua kebaikan Anda berdua. Kami benar-benar terkesan. Andai saja kami bisa membalas kebaikan Anda dengan sesuatu yang lebih pantas ….."

"Anda tidak perlu melakukannya, Suster." sahut Yunho tenang. Senyuman mematikan masih tampak diwajahnya dan tatapan matanya terkunci hanya pada istri cantiknya. "Jaejoong memang begitu. Dia terlalu sayang pada anak-anak, sampai ke level dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka."

Suster Seong tersenyum, matanya menyapu ruangan, mencari titik tatapan dokter tampan itu, dan menemukannya di pojok, sedang menemani seorang anak terkecil di panti ini bermain boneka.

"Jung Jaejoong-sshi pasti ibu yang sangat baik di rumah. Anda beruntung memiliki istri yang seperti dia, Jung Uisanim."

"Dia belum jadi ibu."

Perlu sekian detik bagi Suster Seong untuk menyadari makna kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari namja yang berdiri disampingnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu terkejut dan langsung membungkuk lagi memohon maaf begitu sadar apa artinya. "Oh.. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal yang besar, Suster." Jawab Jung Yunho pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mendoakan kalian supaya cepat punya anak," Suster Seong tersenyum, masih agak canggung. "Anak itu pasti akan jadi anak yang diberkahi, karena punya ibu yang sangat pengasih dan ayah yang sangat cerdas."

"... Ya.. semoga saja.." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Terimakasih, Suster Seong."

Mata musang Yunho bertumbukan dengan pandangan penuh binar milik istrinya setelah Suster Seong pamit pergi. Namja cantik itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar dan dikerubungi oleh anak-anak yang ingin mendengarkan dongeng darinya.

Sebuah senyum menawan diberikan Jaejoong untuk Yunho-nya, yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli dari namja tampan itu. Kemudian dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri istrinya dan bergabung dengan malaikat-malaikat kecil itu menghabiskan hari yang penuh canda tawa.

.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong bangun agak terlambat tadi pagi, sewaktu namja cantik itu akan memasak, ada telepon yang mengabarkan bahwa dia harus segera datang ke Butik karena ada client istimewa yang ingin bertemu dengannya secara mendadak. Jadilah dia harus berangkat sendirian dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Yunho-nya sendirian di tempat tidur, namja tampan itu masih terlelap, mungkin kelelahan karena kemarin mendadak ia harus melakukan sebuah operasi besar sampai jam dua malam.

.

(Moldir's House)

"Boss, Ada titipan untukmu." Seorang assistant Jaejoong, menghampiri dengan paper bag ditangannya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya namja cantik itu, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang penuh coret-coretan designnya.

"Tidak tahu, Boss. Supir ambulance yang mengantarkannya." namja berwajah bulat berpipi tembam, bernama Ahn Jjang itu mengendikkan bahunya.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap bingkisan di tangan assistantnya.

Di dalam paper bag tersebut ada sebuah lunch box beserta selembar note kecil, berisi tulisan tangan semerawut khas dokter, milik suaminya.

_"Aku akan menertawakanmu, kalau kau masuk unit gawat darurat dan harus ku tangani karena lupa sarapan dan tidak makan, siang ini."_

Awas kau Jung Yunho, pikir Jaejoong, tawa terbentuk dari bibirnya ketika dia membaca pesan yang ditempelkan sekadarnya di atas kotak makan itu. Dan ketika diintip, isinya adalah olahan daging asap yang dikombinasikan dengan sayur-sayuran yang dibuat menjadi salad, makanan kesukaan namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Jaejoong Oppa, pallet gold untuk kain ini mana?" Jaejoong menoleh pada assistantnya yang bernama Yoon Eun Hye, yang memanggilnya— Yeoja cantik itu sedang berada di meja resepsionis, rupanya.

"Habis?"

"Iya," jawab yeoja itu sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas karton cokelat yang merupakan alas dari bundelan pallet berwarna gold.

"Cari di rak yang di dekat jendela itu. Rak nomor enam, kalau tidak salah. Atau tujuh."

"Oke, Oppa. Terima kasih," langsung terdengar bunyi pintu kayu kecil yang dibuka.

Jaejoong kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, mengoreksi tugas milik assistantnya. Namja cantik itu berusaha fokus. Dia mengelap keringat yang mulai muncul di keningnya—padahal pendingin ruangan di situ diyakini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sejak tadi pagi perutnya juga terasa tidak enak dan terasa lebih tidak enak setelah dipaksakan makan siang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan langsung pulang dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Kelihatan ada kesibukan kecil yang terjadi di dapur rumah YunJae. Kesibukan yang dibuat Jaejoong sendiri, hanya dia yang mondar-mandir di dapur, seolah sedang menyiapkan banyak menu untuk sebuah acara besar, padahal nyatanya, dia hanya menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Yunhonya.

Seakan hari ini adalah sangat spesial hingga Jaejoong membuatkan sampai tiga menu sekaligus. Entah nafsu makan Jaejoong malam ini sedang meningkat atau mungkin juga namja cantik itu tengah merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan suaminya tanpa sarapan tadi pagi.

Kini ia terlihat fokus dengan kegiatannya di depan panci di atas kompor, menyiapkan sup bening yang di request suaminya dan juga menunggu fish roll di penggorengannya matang.

Yunho yang baru turun karena dia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berendam di bath tub, tampaknya tak ambil pusing dengan keributan yang dibuat istrinya di dapur.

Namun dia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja sebuah hal yang diperhatikannya ketika dia mencuci tangan di wastafel, tepat di samping namja cantiknya yang sedang menyelesaikan menu terakhirnya.

"Kau pucat, Boo."

"Benarkah? Ah mungkin hawa di dapur terlalu panas." jawab namja cantik itu.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kembali sibuk memasak.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu itu. Kau berpura-pura agar tak ada yang tak khawatir."

"I'm okay, bear.. uhuk.." Lalu dia mengangkat _frying pan_ dan menaruh isinya di piring. Yunho memicingkan matanya, tampak penggorengan itu tidak stabil, tangan Jaejoong gemetar ketika memegangnya. Belum sempat Yunho turun tangan, benda itu jatuh menyisakan bunyi yang nyaring. Setelahnya, Jaejoong terlihat oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri. Yunho dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya, sebelum Jaejoong terjatuh lemas ke lantai. Yunho  
>mengalungkan tangan Jaejoong pada pundaknya. Dengan hati- hati dia angkat tubuh kurus itu <em>bridal style <em>ke sofa ruang tamu. Dan didudukkannya tubuh istrinya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hehehe," namja cantik itu malah tertawa. "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku tiba-tiba lemas tadi."

"Terlalu lincah."

Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Aku juga terlalu banyak makan cokelat hari ini di butik. Makanya batuk begini."

"Berapa bungkus kau habiskan?"

"Enam."

"Astaga, Boo. Kau sudah gila?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Yunho menghela nafasnya kesal.

Berikutnya, yang Yunho dengar adalah sesuatu yang tak dia percayai. Jaejoongnya ... menangis?! Dia yakin, indera pendengarannya tak salah. Suara isak itu benar-benar suara Jaejoong, bukan sekadar ilusi.

"Boo.. kau? Menangis?"

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya sendiri, dia cemberut seperti anak- anak, "Kau mengataiku gila."

"Dan kau menangis karena itu?" Tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memang aneh."

Dan kali ini Jaejoong terkekeh.

Kepala Yunho serasa ingin pecah menghadapi istrinya yang semakin hari semakin tak terkontrol.

"Baiklah, tidak apa." Namja tampan itu mengalah. "Ayo, kita makan."

"Kau saja. Aku sedang tidak selera. Aku capek setelah memasak semuanya tadi."

_Heol_...

Yunho sedang berusaha menguraikan semuanya dengan menghubungkan beberapa faktor. Jaejoong yang terlalu banyak makan cokelat—tak biasanya namja cantik itu tak bisa menahan nafsunya akan suatu menu, apalagi yang bisa menaikkan berat badannya—kemudian namja cantik itu juga memuntahkan seluruh makan siangnya ketika pulang ke rumah sore tadi, juga daya tahan tubuh yang menurun dan moodnya yang menjadi sensitif dan berubah-ubah.

.

.

Well... Jung Yunho terlalu cerdas untuk tidak bisa menduga kesimpulannya.

.

.

-end-

Hello yeorobundeul, kotak review ada di bawah, pls kindly spend one or two minutes of your time to write your review for me?

Thank you~

…


End file.
